Some faceplates which are used in communications systems have a provision for mounting icons on the faceplate in order to designate different communication ports in the faceplate as being associated with different communications media such as telephone, fax, modem, printer, etc. The icon mounting provision typically requires a hole in the faceplate through which retention legs of the icon can be inserted. Other faceplates have no provision for mounting icons. Subsequently, installers of communications wiring have to purchase both iconable and non-iconable faceplates in order to satisfy the requirements of different customers who may want a faceplate with or without icons. A problem to be solved is how to provide a single faceplate which can be used either with or without icons while maintaining an attractive appearance.